


Chance Meetings

by SpencerRemyLvr



Series: A Collection of Ideas [7]
Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee shop meeting, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerRemyLvr/pseuds/SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Coffee Shop meeting, only this time set in the usual crossover world. Inspired after I wrote my short "Sweet"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Meetings

_Just one more week. One more week and I can be done with this cane_. Spencer comforted himself with that thought as he stood in line at his favorite coffee shop. It felt like he’d been using this cane for forever. No sooner did that thought cross his mind than the logical half of him automatically corrected it, supplying the exact amount of time he’d been using the cane. He resisted shaking his head at himself. _Even in your own head you cannot manage to be illogical._

The line moved and he took another step forward. Just one person left between him and the register. There were mornings like this one where the coffee shop was full of people and it could take a little bit for him to get his order. However, he considered the coffee here well worth the wait. By far and above, this was the best coffee between here and work. He’d tested that theory out his first week at the BAU and once he’d discovered this place, he’d been coming here every morning ever since. The people at the counter knew him well and almost always had his coffee either waiting or almost done by the time he got to the counter to pay. The people here were friendly and he enjoyed the service almost as much as he did the coffee. Almost.

He resisted the urge to yawn when the line moved once more and he finally got to step up to the register. He’d only had a cup of coffee at home and he’d been up late the night before. The team had just returned from a case yesterday afternoon and the paperwork needed to close that case had taken a few extra hours out of the day as had the backlog of files they’d all had on their desks. And, okay, maybe he’d taken a few extra files from his friends when no one had been looking. But he always got through paperwork the fastest and if he hadn’t taken those files, the others would’ve been there even later than he’d been. Out of them all, he was the one with the least waiting for him at home. It wasn’t as big of a deal if he pulled in a few late hours at work. He didn’t mind it, especially if it was helping those that he cared about. The people he cared for were few and far between and therefore all the more cherished.

Today was a Thursday, so it was Jenny who was behind the counter. The perky blond girl gave him one of her trademark toothy grins and a bubbly greeting. “Hey, Doc! Josh is just finishing up your order. You want to add anything on today?” The use of the nickname for him was so common now that he didn’t even think on it. That had started almost two years ago when Jenny, fresh from high school, had been ringing up his order and Spencer had run into someone from work that referred to him as Dr. Reid. Somehow that had turned into her calling him Doc and the nickname had quickly traveled amongst the other workers, despite his flustered protests.

Spencer smiled at her and shook his head, already pulling his wallet out. “No, that’ll be everything.”

By the time he’d paid and had his wallet back in his pocket, Jenny had his drink. He thanked her as he took it from her. When he turned to start to move away, the next customer stepped up. As much as he loved his coffee and despite the fact that he wouldn’t’ go anywhere else, he really hated how crowded this place was right now. It made it just a little difficult for him to navigate with his cane, especially balancing a coffee in his free hand. He thought for sure he’d made it when he stepped around a group of chattering teenagers and suddenly ran right into someone.

Before Spencer could start to fully fall, he found himself caught up in a pair of strong arms that pulled him up and steadied him. He’d barely registered that fact when a warm voice with a thick Cajun accent said “Woah, dere.” The arms holding him moved, hands going to his biceps to make sure he was steady. “ _Je suis désolé_ , _monsieur_. Are y’ all right?”

Spencer looked up and found himself staring at the face of the most striking stranger he’d ever seen. Concerned red and black eyes were looking him over before settling on his face. For a second, Spencer found he couldn’t quite speak. All he could do was look up at the handsome face in front of him. And the face was _very_ handsome. Lines at the eyes that showed someone who smiled a lot, high cheekbones, a sinful looking mouth that was starting to curve just the slightest bit. The man was a couple inches taller than him as well, making Spencer actually have to tilt his head. _Of all people to run in to, you at least ran into the most attractive one here_ his mind whispered.

Abruptly Spencer realized he was staring and heat filled his cheeks. He braced himself on his cane and took a step back, away from the hands that had held him, and he looked at them both. Somehow his coffee had managed to survive but the same couldn’t be said for the man he’d run into. His cup was on the ground by them. “Oh!” The heat in Spencer's cheeks grew. “I am so sorry!”

The smile that had been starting now flashed full bloom. “Don’t worry bout it. I’m just glad neither of us fell, too. Are y’ okay?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine.” Spencer reassured him quickly. “I’m so sorry about your drink. Here, let me get you another one.”

“It’s fine, really…”

“No, please. It’s the least I can do. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going and this is entirely my fault. Let me replace your drink, please.”

The man’s smile grew just a little bit and Spencer felt a little jolt, low down in his stomach. “ _D’accord_. _Mais_ only if y’ll sit and drink with me.”

That had been the very last thing Spencer had expected him to say. Had this striking gentleman seriously just invited him to join him for morning coffee? Him, Spencer Reid? Maybe the man was asking simply because he felt bad for them running into one another. That had to be it. Spencer smiled nervously and shifted his weight a little. “I’m sorry, I’m actually about to go meet my ride and go to work.” And he really was sorry that he had to say no. It wasn’t every day he got invited to coffee by someone, let alone someone so good looking. And that voice! He’d always enjoyed Will’s smooth accent. This man’s voice held a thicker Cajun sound to it that sent a little shiver down Spencer's spine. Looking at the guy, Spencer got that little jolt in his stomach again and he suddenly found the courage to do something that he typically would never do. He took a risk and said, “But uh, you know, maybe we could get together another morning or something.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he prayed he hadn’t read the guy wrong. It would be just his luck to find out that the man was just being polite—or that he was straight!—and this would all end up one embarrassing mix-up.

His moment of bravery was rewarded when the guy’s smile warmed a little more. “I’d like dat.” Shifting a little, he drew a backpack off his shoulder that Spencer hadn’t noticed before. He reached in and drew out a notepad and a pencil. Quickly he scrawled something down before tearing off a piece of the paper and putting his items back in the bag. Then he held out the slip of paper toward the young genius. Spencer reached out with the hand that held his coffee, taking the paper between two fingers. On it he saw a phone number. Above the number was scrawled the name _Remy_. Looking up, he saw the man—Remy, presumably—flash him another of those heart-stopping smiles. “Give me a call when y’r free.”

Spencer swore the blush in his cheeks grew a little brighter. “I will.” Just then Spencer's phone started to ring. He looked down at his bag where his phone was. When it stopped after a few seconds, he knew who it was. That would be Derek calling to let him know he was outside. Ever since Spencer had come back to work on his crutches, Derek met him here at the coffee shop and drove him to work. He called and then hung up to let Spencer know he was there so that Spencer wouldn’t have to juggle his cane and coffee while trying to answer the phone. It was something they’d set up when Spencer switched from crutches to cane. “That’s uh, that’s my ride, letting me know he’s here. I should probably, um, go.”

He’d started to move away when a husky laugh and a hand on his arm drew his attention back to Remy. “Do I get to know y’r name before y’ race off on me?”

Oh! His blush deepened even more until he swore it felt like his face was burning. “Spencer. Spencer Reid.”

Remy let go of his arm and grinned. “It was a pleasure running into y’, Spencer Reid. I hope to hear from y’ soon.”

Spencer managed to stammer out “It was nice to meet you too” before he turned and hurried out of the coffee shop. He looked back when he got to the door and he saw Remy squatting down at the spilled coffee beside one of the employees, the two of them using rags to wipe up the mess. None of the other customers were even paying attention. None had paid any attention to the whole exchange. Someone cleared their throat and Spencer startled, realizing he was holding up traffic. He hurried out the door, clearing the way. He was still blushing slightly when he made it to Derek’s car. The man was leaning against the passenger’s door just like he had been every morning, arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face as he waited for his best friend. He took in Spencer's red cheeks and flustered expression in one look and he pushed off the car, his expression turning teasing. “Something wrong there, kid?” he asked teasingly.

“I’m fine.” The response was automatic and required no thought. He was barely thinking, really. If he had been, he would’ve realized he still held the paper with Remy’s number _before_ Derek reached out to take his coffee. However, he didn’t even think of it until Derek took both paper and cup and said “Now what do we have here?”

He’d let Derek take the cup because that’s what his friend usually did, freeing up Spencer's hands so he could get into the car easier. Now, hearing that amused question, Spencer wished he’d just held on to his cup. His cheeks heated once more. Though it would only stall the man for a moment, Spencer avoided answering him and instead slipped into his seat. He could hear Derek’s laughter while he shut the door. That only gave him a short break and then Derek was in the driver’s seat, handing Spencer both his coffee and the piece of paper, and he was teasing once more. “Look at you, pretty boy! Picking up numbers in a coffee shop.”

“It’s nothing, Morgan.” Embarrassed and yet pleased all at the same time, Spencer glanced once more at the paper before slipping it into his bag. He didn’t need to keep it; already he had the number memorized. But still, it was nice to keep it. It wasn’t every day someone handed out their number to him.

Derek laughed and turned his car on. “Oh, I think it’s more than nothing. Even your ears are red, kid. Now, come on, spill the beans. Tell me about this person. Did I see the name was Remy?”

He knew Derek wasn’t going to let this go. If Spencer didn’t answer his questions now, Derek would just bug him about it all day long until he finally did get the answers. And, honestly, Spencer didn’t really mind answering the questions so much. At least, not with his best friend. If there was anyone in his life that he could talk to about anything then it would be Derek Morgan. He was one of the only people in Spencer's life who had taken the time to look past the exterior, past the shields that Spencer put up between him and the world, and find out who the person was that lived inside. Not only had he looked, but he miraculously liked the person he found. From there the two had forged a friendship that was more familial than anything else.

Spencer took a drink of his coffee to give himself a second to gather his thoughts together. Then he looked down at his hands and smiled just a little to himself. Derek let him have the quiet, knowing Spencer well enough to know when the man was getting the words together that he wanted to say. Patiently he drove in silence, waiting. It didn’t take long. Spencer looked up at him and flashed that hesitant smile of his. “You’re probably going to laugh at me for this, but I’ll say it anyways. It was rather crowded in there and I wasn’t paying complete attention and I ran right into someone. He caught me, but I spilled his coffee.”

He was right. Derek let out one of his deep laughs. “Leave it to you, Reid. Oh, man. All right. Keep going. How’d that end up with you getting his number?”

Spencer relaxed just a little in his seat and he relayed the conversation to his friend. It felt a little strange; he wasn’t really the type to _gossip_. But he couldn’t deny that it felt kind of…nice. That nice feeling didn’t get to last, though. He’d just finished telling his story when both their phones went off. That meant only one thing; they had a case. Derek sped up the slightest bit while Spencer answered his phone, both their minds already switching over to work mode. By the time the call was done, all thoughts of attractive men in coffee shops were pushed away. It was time to get to work.


End file.
